


Look Out To The Future (It Tells You Nothing)

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Going over the cliff was never something Hannibal had considered, until Will was pulling them.The fall was fast and slow all at once.It felt like less than a second until they hit the cold water.It felt like an eternity as the wind whipped around them, as they clung to each other as they fell.Hannibal tried to twist them so his own body hit the water first, but they were moving too quickly.Will's face was pressed against Hannibal's neck as they fell, clutching fistfuls of his shirt, arms wrapped around him.Hannibal didn't want him to ever let go.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	Look Out To The Future (It Tells You Nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 22 - replaced by alt. prompt - falling
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from Icarus by Bastille
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

Going over the cliff was never something Hannibal had considered, until Will was pulling them.

The fall was fast and slow all at once.

It felt like less than a second until they hit the cold water.

It felt like an eternity as the wind whipped around them, as they clung to each other as they fell.

Hannibal tried to twist them so his own body hit the water first, but they were moving too quickly.

Will's face was pressed against Hannibal's neck as they fell, clutching fistfuls of his shirt, arms wrapped around him.

Hannibal didn't want him to ever let go. He held on tightly to Will as they went under the water, he didn't know if Will was strong enough to swim up, to not sink to the bottom and drown. Hannibal kicked and fought to bring them to the surface--his wounds stung from the salt of the water, and Will was like dead weight in his arms, but Hannibal refused to let their fall kill them.

They made it to the shore, and Hannibal immediately checked Will's breathing--it was shallow, Hannibal worried that he swallowed water when they went under.

The pain of hitting the water quickly caught up to Hannibal, but he didn't let it stop him, he got to work trying to get Will's breathing better, to get the water out of his lungs.

Will coughed and sputtered, and finally his breathing improved.

"Are we dead?" He'd asked.

"Was that your intention?" Hannibal fell onto his back on the ground next to Will's prone body--the pain had finally become too much for him.

"I wanted to die, I wanted to take you with me." Will mumbled.

"You intended to kill us?"

"I didn't want you captured, I didn't want to lose you again."

They fell into silence, the only sounds around them were that of their harsh breathing and the water crashing against the rocks.

"Do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan, but it didn't involve you trying to kill us." Hannibal felt as if he was going to pass out, "Chiyoh should be along soon, she's been watching, she'll come for us."

"I'm sorry."

"We'll talk later, conserve your energy, it won't do either of us any good for you to pass out before Chiyoh arrives."

"I didn't want to live without you."

"We will talk later."

Will turned towards Hannibal, "Please, don't shut me out, I love you."

"You intended to kill us so that we wouldn't be parted, Will. I understand that you thought it would be best, but I **always** have a plan, you didn't have to do this. We could've lived a long, happy life together, but you thought death was the better option. As I said, we will talk later." Hannibal coughed as he spoke. His anger at Will for trying to kill them outweighing his love for him--it wouldn't last forever, but for a while--he'd had to wait for Will, now it was Will's turn to wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Slashy wants more, so I'm damn sure gonna write more--just gonna be a bit.
> 
> \--
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
